


Stir the Cauldron

by MikelaArts



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fantasy AU, Keith as a witch, M/M, Mild hurt, Sheith Secret Santa 2018, Shiro as a familiar (brief), Shiro as a prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikelaArts/pseuds/MikelaArts
Summary: “You’d want to be bound to me for all of eternity?” Shiro questions, looking back at the potion.“I’d spend all of eternity with you regardless, you know this Shiro.” Keith tells him honestly.





	Stir the Cauldron

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Raven! I was your pinch hitter! Sorry this came out a little late but I hope you enjoy this! I incorporated your wish for fantasy and bonding! Enjoy and happy holidays!

Keith mixes the potion together, adding in the frozen lizard tails then a dash of crystalized rock salt. The cauldron puffs with purple smoke that slowly changes to a reddish color, fading into the air. Keith takes note of this in his journal, setting a timer and leaving the cauldron to bubble. He moves to his bookshelf, his finger trailing over the titles. He pulls out a thick red tome, flipping through the pages quickly, landing on one with the potion he was currently creating. He hums to himself as he walks over to his leaves shelf, a bottle floating towards him, the contents levitating out. The basil leaves fly into the pot, the smoke puffing out a light blue instead of red. Keith shuts the book suddenly, everything floating back to their original places as he walks over to the pot, sniffing it carefully. He snaps his fingers and the fire goes out, the cauldron floating from the hook to the table. Keith sets out several bottles, pouring the solution into them before corking them off, labels wrapping around the bottles. 

Keith jumps as a loud pounding sounds at the door, the wood shaking from the force. His wand flies towards his hand, the witch grabbing it before answering the door warily. He points the wand at the neck of the intruder, ready to cast a spell if need be. Standing in the pouring rain with only lightning lighting his features was a childhood friend Keith cared dearly for. Takashi Shirogane was the prince of the kingdom, second in line for the throne next to his sister Allura. Keith hadn’t seen Shiro in nearly two years due to the prince being busy dealing with the neighboring attacks from Daibazaal. Keith had laid low during this time, the villagers becoming paranoid of anyone with Galra heritage. The last he’d heard of Shiro the man had found a way to end the war once and for all.

“Shiro?” Keith gets out. The man looked completely different. His hair was snow white, a jagged scar across the bridge of his nose. His right side was covered by his cloak but the arm hung limply, almost as if it was weighing down his body.

“Keith...I need your help.” Shiro pleads, leaning against the doorframe. He was drenched head to toe from the rain, his entire body sagging in his fatigue. Keith saw no horse nearby meaning the prince must have journeyed from the castle to his hut by foot, a good two hour journey. Keith quickly moved, allowing Shiro to lean against him instead. He helps the older into the house, the door shutting behind them. He lays Shiro on his sofa, casting a spell to lift the water off his body, throwing it into a bucket. He casts several more spells over him, making sure Shiro wasn’t harmed in any way. All of the spells centered on his right side, little sparks of red flying over the arm indicating he was hurt.

“Shiro, what happened?” Keith asks, careful to touch his right side. 

“I found a way to end the war, to stop the Galra.” Shiro groaned, leaning his body weight on his left side, pulling the right side closer to him. “I used the black bayard.” Keith stiffens at the mention, looking down at Shiro in shock.

“Are you insane?! Not even Zarkon can handle the curse of that weapon!” Keith scolds him, ripping away the cloak from Shiro's right side. Just as he feared the man's arm was turning to stone, the rock climbing up his arm slowly. It wouldn't stop until his entire body was encased as a statue. Keith started to cast spells, hoping to stop the spreading of the stone for just a short while.

“I came here to say goodbye Keith.” Shiro smiles up at him painfully, grabbing Keith's hand with his left hand. “I don’t expect to live to see morning.” 

“Don’t talk like that.” Keith scowls, moving over to his book case and scanning through his books quickly. “I’m going to fix this, do you understand me?” Keith grabs a book, walking back over to Shiro and flipping through the pages. “But you have to trust me.” 

“I trust you with my life Keith.” Shiro says confidently, cupping Keith’s cheek. “But if these are our last moments together then I want to tell you something.” Keith didn’t mean it negatively but he pulls his face away from Shiro, shoving his nose back into his book.

“You will tell me in the morning- Ah!” Keith scrambles up, throwing several ingredients into his cauldron. “This is not an ideal spell to use but it’s the only thing that can stop a curse as powerful as the bayard.” Several more ingredients flew into the pot, colors flying everywhere as the smoke puffs. Keith hovers over the pot, checking the list once more then grabs a knife, making a small nick on his palm. He drops four drops of blood into the cauldron then mixes all together, scooping the contents into a cup.

“Keith, let me-” Shiro starts. 

“Shut up and trust me.” Keith cuts him off, walking over with the cup. “Listen to me Shiro, this potion will save your life but it will change you. It will turn you into my familiar, bonding us for life and turning you into a magical creature, but as long as I live you will live and it’ll stop the curse.” Keith finishes, placing the potion in Shiro’s hands. He wished there was another way but the bayard spell was an ancient magic not to be taken lightly. Shiro takes the potion and swirls it around briefly, looking at Keith.

“You’d want to be bound to me for all of eternity?” Shiro questions, looking back at the potion.

“I’d spend all of eternity with you regardless, you know this Shiro.” Keith tells him honestly. 

“I...I want to be with you Keith. Even if this wasn’t happening I’d want to be with you. I wanted to tell you before but-” 

“I know Shiro, I know.” Keith shushes him, running a hand through his hair. “Drink the potion Shiro.” Shiro nods, downing the potion in one go. He drops the glass immediately, curling into a fetal position and groaning in pain. Purple sparks fly up and down his body as the stone slowly falls away, taking the arm with it. Only a stump is left behind but Keith knows he can fix it later. Keith holds him through the pain as the potion works its magic, a magical line linking the two together and putting the power of magic into Shiro. It takes hours for the potion to finish, Keith comforting Shiro through the night. 

“You okay?” Keith asks once the potion finally settles. Shiro gives him a stiff nod, sitting up on the couch.

“As okay as I’ll ever be after nearly fighting a war, nearly turning into a statue, losing my arm, and drinking a potion that was burning me alive for the last five hours give or take.” Shiro gives him a pained smile, but Keith could tell he was grateful. 

“Jokes aside...Are you sure you want to do this Shiro? You don’t have to spend every moment with me you can go back to your life, I wouldn’t mind-” Keith is cut off by a chapped kiss from Shiro, more rough than it was soft. He leans into the kiss immediately, smiling against Shiro’s lips.

“I would drink the potion a hundred times over, even if I wasn’t dying Keith. I love you.” Shiro tells him softly, rubbing his cheek gently.

“I love you too Takashi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and Happy (late) Holidays!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MikelaArts) | [Tumblr](https://mikelaarts.tumblr.com/)


End file.
